Minerva's Mission
by americangirlans
Summary: "Well you said you need some Aurors, Obliviators, and some Unspeakables, why don't you take anyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts? With or without N.E.W.T scores?" Minerva Mcgonagall is on a mission and it involves Harry Potter, Umbridge, and proving that she is always right.


**Well here is my first Harry Potter fanfic. This is a one-shot about Minerva Mcgonagall (I love this woman) and Dolores Umbridge (hate her). Those of you who thought this was for Willow Mellark My story, there is a poll on my profile about it. So here is my first Harry Potter fanfic (I have been sucked into this fandom and I can't get out, but I love Harry Potter.) Enjoy! **

Minerva Mcgonagall was a very happy woman right now. Why is she happy? She is happy because of the new world she was living in, a world with almost no fear. Voldemort was gone forever, the repairs were going good at Hogwarts, it seemed like the castle was repairing itself, and she had hired a Defense against the Dark Art professor and Muggle Studies professor. She only had one last thing to do before the toad, Umbridge, had her trial. She had to make sure that Harry had become an Auror. Just the chance she had been waiting for came. Minerva and Kingsley, newly appointed minister, were discussing Hogwarts and the Ministry.

"Well, I think I have a solution that will benefit both the Ministry and Hogwarts." said Minerva with a sly smile on her and the wheels turning in her head.

"You do Minerva?" Kingsley asked hopefully

"Why yes, yes I do Kingsley. Do you think I would just tell you that for the fun of it?" She said a little annoyed, though with a smile on her face.

"Oh, sorry Minerva, what's your idea?" Kingsley said a little confused.

"Well you said you need some Aurors, Obliviators, and some Unspeakables, why don't you take anyone who fought in the Battle of Hogwarts? With or without N.E.W.T scores? " Minerva told him, voice rising in hope.

"Excuse me, but I have to agree with Minerva on this, a very spectacular idea." Said portrait Dumbledore.

"Why yes I agree with that, but how will we be able to train them right if they haven't had their N.E.W.T's?" Kingsley asked questionly.

"Why just give them a different test, have it cover a little more." Stated Snape's portrait, sneering a bit.

"Why, what a brilliant idea, just what we can do. Thank you, Albus, Minerva, and Serverus. I have to go now and get this started." Kingsley told them, as he rose and gave Minerva a hug and nodded to the portraits. He left before the three could say a thing

Minerva sat back in her chair, owning a satisfied smile on her face, as she popped a ginger newt in her mouth.

"Why Minerva, I don't believe you just came up with that on the top of your head. Who do you want to get into what program?" Albus asked and stated at the same time.

"Yes Minerva, who is it?" Snape sneered

"Well, I don't know if I ever told you two this, but when I was giving Harry (sneering Snape) his career chat, he told me that he wanted to be an Auror-

"He would be good at that" Albus interrupted

-and The Toad informed me that he could never be an Auror. So I told her I would make sure Harry would become an Auror" Minerva told them, with an evil smile on her face.

"Well how do you know the boy still wants to be an Auror?" Snape asked, no longer sneering.

"Well I was having tea with Molly the other day, and she was telling me that Hermione wanted to finish her Hogwarts years, then go to the ministry and work with her S.P.E.W. When I asked what Ron and Harry were planning on doing, she got a little mad and said that they wanted to be Aurors. She also told me that she heard Harry and Ginny talking over it one day, and that Harry told Ginny that he really couldn't see himself doing anything else." Minerva finished, amused.

"Oh, and what did she say to that?" Albus asked, curious.

"I believe that she told them that they couldn't do it, they would be risking their lives, and all that." She said a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"I'm I right to expect that they didn't listen to her?" Snape said with the sneer back on his face.

"No, no, they didn't." Minerva told them in a manner that rivaled Luna Lovegood.

"Well I better go and start sending out school owls, see you in a few." She told them as she walked out of her office. Now Minerva only needed to go to go to the Toads trial and tell her that Harry Potter, the one who ended it all, was an Auror. Then Minerva's mission would be complete.

**So there it is. I will post the rest of it in about a week. Review! I will give you a virtual lemon-drop. Review, they make my day. **


End file.
